


来打乙女*修码吉亚类人程度测评

by Aderes



Series: 来打 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderes/pseuds/Aderes
Summary: *无剧情，只是想和灭贴贴所以有的产物（。）*灭 x JK梦主，为了方便叙述，采用了第三人称。*有（不太明显的）接吻暗示。*有很多bug，短小注意_(:_」∠)_（我太菜了.jpg）
Relationships: Horobi/Reader
Series: 来打 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947037





	来打乙女*修码吉亚类人程度测评

少女像猫一样侧卧在榻榻米上，抬起胳膊的时候，她细巧的手腕就从袖口里溜了出来，勾住灭的背，稍稍将他压向自己。

与此同时，她慢吞吞地翻过身，手心贴着灭瘦削的脸，手指摩挲起轮廓明显的颧骨、鼻梁，拇指在他的上嘴唇停留了一阵，然后去到他抿起的嘴角。

“嗯，呼吸是热的。”她评价道。

深紫色羽织的衣料顺着重力软软地垂下，扫过水手服的衣领。日光从窗格倾斜进屋内，填补了他们躯体间的空隙。

从严格意义上来说，身为仿生人的修码吉亚并不需要呼吸，这也是灭在许多次长时间的战斗中都显得从容不迫的原因之一。但在修码吉亚作为人类的日常伴侣的时候，出于对顾客使用体验的考虑，飞电智能在制作的时候多半都会把这类修码吉亚的呼吸、脉搏等各方面的数值设置成与普通人类无二的模式。

她的指尖下滑了，食指和中指并在一起按在他颈两侧的动脉处，感受他皮肤下人造的生命鼓动。

最后她将双臂穿过灭的腋下，手在他的背后扣成一个结。

“再过来一点嘛。”她仰着脸，正好让温暖的橙黄色落在了她的眼睛里。

他们轻而缓的呼吸也渐渐重合，融化在秋日的微风中。


End file.
